ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Timefreezer4
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Timefreezer4 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hey time can i make Vehako~~to-cool-man~~ Ya of course you can! Ok its made but you got to add what you want on it ok Profile edit What did you do to it? Supersaiyan09 19:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Why did you leave I'd love you to do both those things. Thanks! -Time- .}} The pic looks awesome! Chix would be a he not a she. And what type of cameo are you talking about? I am the Armageddon!| 20:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I just thought Chix was a she, not a he| a cameo is where you'll make a small appearance only, not a main character Vehako Pic. Best Pic Ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Time, who are your two favorite characters (or favorite character)? I'm about to start working on your banner, I just need to know your two (or one) favorite characters. December 22 FPSSJ Gohak and Time. They aren't my favorite, but both have something to do with me. Banner! Here's the banner like you asked for on chat! What do you think? December 22 I'll make you one with Gohak and Time too. December 22 It looks super awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't do one with Gohak 'cause it needs to have no background and I can't make the FPSS pic with no background and the pic isn't big enough. December 22 Ok, can Gohak base work? December 23 Probably, but the banner would be pretty small. December 23 Thanks Gotek! How about a 3rd picture to fill a spot above Gohak, like another Gohak upside down to make it bigger? December 23, 2011 I'm New Hello, I'm sorta new here, what is this wiki all about? SS3Tre Welcome to the wiki! Here's a place where you can make Dragon Ball Fan fiction, Canon, or even Team Four Star! I suggest reading the Rules before making and editing pages! December 23 I saw your page on Time, can i make a character that is friends with your character? SS3Tre Sorry, I do not own Time, he is owned by SuperSaiyanKrillin. You'll have to ask him if you can have a character to be friends with Time, not me. But I would say yes if I did own the page. Thanks for asking. December 23 Hey dude, its sparky, i have a great pic for flator, i was wondering if i could put it on his page. 12:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, you can put it here first so I can look at it, and I'll tell you what I think. 11:24 A.M. EST January 7, 2012 here you go buddy User:IamSPARK128/sig 20:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Been Awhile Re: Making Character